


Rent a boyfriend.

by SailorAndromeda



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Landlord - Freeform, Pets, asshole characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAndromeda/pseuds/SailorAndromeda
Summary: Lucille is a young girl who is living in a rented appartment with a kind landlord and his asshole sons, Thomas and Martin. Lucille being lonely with the landlord's permission lets Lucille rent a roomate, under the condition that it's not an animal. However, mishaps happen and costs Lucille her home or will she find a man that is perfect for her.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Original Female Character(s)





	Rent a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is obviously a self insert fic.  
> Canon x oc and all that.  
> Also Lucille like Corrin is bisexual.

"Lucille, I'm here to check your appartment!" Lucille, just waking rubbed her eyes as she snuggled with her Leonardo plush. She got up and slowly opened the door to find Thomas glaring at her. Thomas shook his head "Oversleeping again, Lucille?" Lucille looked grumpy at him and asked "What do you want?" Thomas peered into her appartment, it still had its moldy looking wall, the uncomfortable flooring and a weak looking bed and a plastic battery powered light as a light source. He grinned proudly. Thomas smirked "Just having a check on the place!" with that he left. 

Lucille, after that incident walked downstairs in a simple pink dress where she was going to eat breakfast, she had Leonardo with her which was a huge mistake. She usually had Leonardo in a bag but she was comfortable enough to hold him out publicly. She came down to the table and kept Leonardo beside her. Martin, who was 10 years old, with Thomas being an older brother and a bad influence. Lucille standing up getting herself some toast, Martin saw the chance to take Leonardo and keep it with him. Lucille came back and was shocked, Leonardo was gone! Lucille looked frantically around for Leonardo and was starting to freak out when Martin smugly picked up Leonardo swinging it. Lucille smiled "Oh, thank you Martin. Can I have it back now? Please?" Martin pouted and held Leonardo close to him while sticking out his tongue! Lucille freaked out and begged Martin to return it. Martin's eyes started to tear up a little bit when Lucille tried to stop him "I'm sorry, please don't cry!" then Martin started to cry, he was obviously acting of course. Thomas rushed in and hugged Martin. Thomas snarled "Stealing toys from children, you should be ashamed of yourself!" then Thomas left with Martin both of them grinning a smug way. 

That night....

Lucille was in her bed after a night of sobbing over Leonardo, Leonardo was very special to her. That Leonardo specifically. She kicked her bed with frustration when a small flyer fell out. It stated "Rent a roomate, to promote an appartment you can order a room for a roomate, for all you lonely tennants out there!" Lucille rubbed her eyes, she smiled "Maybe that's what I need, I'm incredibly lonely!" she called up the landlord. The landlord answered "Hello, Lucille, how may may I help you?" Lucille smiled "Mr. Mills, that whole rent a roomate thing? Can I make an order?" Mr. Mills excitedly shouted "How wonderful! Please enter the computer room tomorrow and I'll set you up!" Lucille beamed "Oh, thank you!" After the call ended, Lucille playfully danced around and jumped on her bed. 

In the computer room...

Mr. Mills was showing Lucille around the place, he showed her the setup for the rent a roomate. He did warn her that she wasn't allowed furry people werewolves as his son, Martin was allergic to fur. Lucille frowned and probably thought he was faking that too. He left to get some coffee as Lucille set up her application. She wrote, male, Japanese, cute, friendly and she saw species. Human, demon, werewolf, d-dragon??? "HI!" Martin shouted scaring the hell out of Lucille! Lucille out of shock clicked the dragon option! Martin giggled "You're renting a roomate, huh! I can't wait to tell him how much you are a mean person, stealing toys from kids!" Lucille ignored him and pressed apply. Lucille walked up and walked off leaving Martin behind on his own.

She was about to go outside when Thomas called for her. He responded "Father wants to speak to you, he doesn't seem very happy, I hope he kicks you out for this!" 

Mr. Mills saw Lucille enter the room and he frowned "Lucille? The roomate your asking is a tad unrealistic. Lucille, dragons are a bit hard to come by, if this doesn't get a response you have to wait a month to start again!" Both Martin and Thomas looked at each other and smiled. Thomas responded "She's clearly irresponsible father, she left Martin in the computer room on his own." Martin whimpered a little bit. Mr. Mills glared at Thomas "Martin is your responsibility and not hers. Also!" he held up a plush of Leonardo and asked with annoyance "This isn't yours Martin! It belongs to Lucille, it is very special to her so don't take stuff!" He kindly handed to Lucille as she beamed "Oh! Thank you!" as she hugged Leonardo. She put Leonardo in her bag. She smiled as Mr. Mills let her go to have lunch.

"Damn that Lucille!" "I know right, however it's funny that we got an actual candidate for the dragon thing." "Hey, I have an idea! *whisper*" Martin, you are a genius!" 


End file.
